


Criminal

by JackieLvlUp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieLvlUp/pseuds/JackieLvlUp
Summary: "Life isn't that hard when your face and name are not known to the world. When your life looks normal, when the world wonders, 'Who are they? What do they want?' Life is so much easier knowing, no one will know until the day you let them know. Even when they know, they are apart of this troubled journey also. So come along, join us in this criminal world."





	Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To The World Of Lance McClain

My name is Lance McClain, I'm a simple boy from Cuba who moved into the United States of America because my family got offered a job, and I got to attend the prestigious school called "Galaxy Garrison." I'm 17 years old, I'm on my last year of school, and I am not afraid to admit, I'm the baddest bitch out there.

You see, while I don't show it because of my, "Lover Boy Lance" title, I'm one force not to mess with. While I'm not aloud to tell you what I do, I am allow to say. If you wish to join my world, you'd have to be a person I trust, or someone ready. So good luck, finding out this secret isn't easy.

Now, now let's not get ahead of ourselves! Tell me about you. Oh wait, you can't.

"Lance, are you stuck in your thoughts again?" My internal monologue was cut off by my friend Katie, her short hair was tied up into a small ponytail. She was a few inches shorter than me, but she was pretty intimidating by the way her green contacts reflected the light from the ceiling. 

She looked around, seeing that the room was pretty empty, the kids were currently trying to file in, but they had stopped outside the room to talk to their girlfriends, or boyfriends, or simply to say goodbye to the group of friends. 

Katie tugged my jacket sleeve downwards, pulling me down. If you think her small stature was gonna stop her from anything, you’d be incorrect. She pulled me downwards, so I simply bent down a bit, letting her whisper in my ear.

“Hunk isn’t here today, he’s doing a job, afterwards your up to go clean up and extract the rest of the files and stuff. He’s risking a lot Lover Boy, if you dare mess this up, you will go down, without us. Today, t minus 5 hours, end of the day.” She said as she let go off me, making me realize kids had already started filling the room, and a lot of them were staring at us.

“By the way Lance, did you finish the homework for English, I got the things from my side, what about you?” She quickly changed the subject, the intimidating glare of her contacts had suddenly disappeared, as if her actual eyes had cause the contacts to get darker.

“Yeah, got the stuff, Mama got kinda mad at me since I had to ask her to take me out last night to get them after practice, she wasn’t happy that I told her last minute,” I told her as I walked over to my desk and set my backpack on the table, gettingout the notebook for the class. 

It was currently 11 AM, it was our 3rd Period class, we were in math. Generally Hunk sat next to me, and then Katie next to Hunk, but since Hunk was out, Katie just sat in his spot, talking about the work and stuff. It wasn’t really my tough suite, I was good at math, don’t get me wrong, it was pretty easy but sometimes math was just the worst.

The bell rung, making the class look around for the teacher as some of them just looked at their phones, sending messages to their allies and such. It was a drag, I talked to Katie about Hunk, more like tried, she gave me no details. She just kept on telling me he was working and that I needed to go clean up afterwards. Generally it was easy, she’d give me details about his job, but today I felt different. She wasn’t telling me and Hunk wasn’t giving that fake shit of, “You got this Lance!”

Hunk, whatever you’re doing, you better not fuck me over, and make it easy. I trust you kid. I looked at the time, countdown begins now, in 5 hours I need to run out of school. No practice today, I can tell her I was over at Katie’s place. Matt isn’t home at that time, he’s always working once school is out, so he won’t ruin the story. 

I watched as our teacher walked in, he looked tired, his eyes were practically closing from a long night of grading our tests. “Alright kids, I’m gonna be honest here, all my classes, including you guys did pretty shit on the tests. Katie, Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Kilian, y’all passed. Do as you please. The rest of you, get out your notes and books, study. You will take a retest tomorrow. Those who I catch on their phones, y’all will take the test today, and in the moment I catch you. I’m serious. Study.” He looked utterly tired and annoyed.

“Yo thanks Katie, I owe you big time with that test,” I said as I pushed my math notebook back into my backpack and pulled out my charger, phone, and earphones from my backpack. Katie simply gave me a nod as she was on her phone, and my phones buzzed.

Katie (P): Yw dumbass. Work, 5hr. Dont b l8. 

I looked over at her, she was still looking down at her phone, her fingers sliding across the glass screen, her eyes seemed fixed onto the screen. If people didn’t know that Katie and I practically grew up together, they would think I was dating her, but in reality, this female never stopped intriguing me.

My phone buzzed again, I shook my head and quickly connected my phone to the outlet near me, and I closed my eyes, thinking if I should take a nap before anything. I decided against taking a nap, so I took my earphones and started to listen to my music. I gave a sigh as I looked through my notifications, carelessly clearing a lot of them, then looked at the reason why my phone buzzed a few seconds ago. Message from Katie.

Katie (P): Stop staring. ppl are starin. + u look like a dumbass.

Me: Shut up. You’re doing the thing where you’re on your phone, stuck in a trance.

Katie (P): Tnx idc. :)

I chuckled as I gave her a small push, she looked up at me, this dead look in her eyes, I gave her a small glare, a glare of warning. She looked at me and nodded, understanding her mistake. 

Katie (P): yea, forgot, did the thing?

Me: Yes, you did. Careful, Allura is watching us like a hawk… She suspects, but no one belives her :)))  
*believes

Katie (P): Get out w ur perfect writin. H8 it.

Me: I know, that’s why I bother you with it, check all my other messages and you can see how much of a “disgusting” writer I am

Katie (P): AND U DON’T MESSAGE ME LIKE THAT. ROOD

Me: No, because this bothers you. :))))))))))

Katie (P): T - 4hrs & 30mins bitch.

Me: Shit already? We haven’t texted or done much!

Katie (P): r u stupid? We’ve been txtin 4 a while. Teach talkd 4 a while. U took a nap.

Me: No I didn’t.. I decided against it.

Katie (P): fucking dumbass. U napped. O, did last night get to you? 

Me: Did it? Probable…

Katie (P): I like that we’re textin n not actually talkin. Allura has been staring at us for the past like. While.

I looked up from my phone, it was past 11:30 already. I looked at myself using my camera, I could see my hair was a bit messed up so I fixed it. I set my phone down, letting it charge, before pulling out a notebook labeled, “Sketches.” Now by all means, I’m no artist, but this has come in handy to hide so many things. It’s helped me plan my work days.

A hand on top of my backpack surprised me, I looked up to see a tan girl, she had white hair, obviously dyed because her roots were already showing up again. She looked tired, as if she didn’t have a good night sleep.

“You. What are you doing?” She sounded tired, as if she were slowly going mad.  
“Uh, doodling? Is there an issue Allura? Look girl, just cause I won’t date you or any other girl in this school means anything. You should be studying, Mr Zarkon won’t be to happy seeing you not studying,” I said looking over at his desk, seeing the man fast asleep.

“He’s asleep, he didn’t get much rest last night. My dad and him worked most all night. Yet they won’t believe me when I tell them that you, Katie, and Hunk.. Wait, where is Hunk? Is he out doing your dirty work again!? Why does no one believe me that you and these kids are the ones causing major panic throughout this city!” She yelled, waking up the teacher. 

I stood up, “Look Allura, just cause Lotor dumped you, and just cause don’t want to date you doesn’t mean you can blame me for such horrid things. I don’t care how many times you want to blame these things on any of us, so if you please excuse me. You should be practicing for the test, instead of wasting your time with such nonsensical things.” 

Everyone in the class at this point had stopped what they were doing to look at Allura and me. I had been calm while she looked like she was about to blow a fuse. 

“Allura, take a seat, now. You shall be receiving you exam already, I will also be telling your father about this again. I swear, if it weren’t for the fact Mr. McClain here doesn’t want to press charges for these absurd accusations, you wouldn’t be here in this class.” Mr. Zarkon looked done with all of the things Allura had been doing.

The bell rang loudly through the empty class as kids quickly put their stuff into their backpack as they ran out of the class.

“Tomorrow, first thing, retest! Leave, and have a nice day kids!” Mr. Zarkon put on a fake smile as he watched the kids rush out the door. I slowly got my things and waited to be the last one.

“Lance, may I ask you, why don’t you wish to press charges against Allura?” Zarkon had asked as he pushed his dyed purple locks out of his face. Purple because he lost a bet and now has to have purple hair for the rest of the year.

“Because sir, I’m sure she’s just going through things that make her believe that I’m such a vile human. I just hope she seeks help,” I said as I looked at him. He gave me a nod and pointed towards the door.

“That is all, have a nice day McClain.”

12:00 PM - 4 Hours Left Till Job

Lunch, the time Katie, Hunk, and I generally walked down the hall together, talking about what we had watched on TV and what we thought about our jobs. Today Katie and I just walked in silence, she seemed to be texting Hunk, I knew because of the simply initials on her phone’s screen “Y.L.” simple to know what it was. 

She put her phone in her pocket as she looked up to me, “So, have you seen Infinity War yet?” She asked me as she gently pushed me by my backpack. I looked at her, “Yo, fuck off. Marvel isn’t that good. It’s all about DCTV kid.” I said as I looked at her, she smirked.

“Uh, what about DC movies, oh wait, it’s cause all that DC excels at is TV,” Katie laughed at her own comment.

“Just cause I haven’t been able to watch the movies doesn’t mean a thing! I’m sure Marvel sucks at series,” I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

“Excuse me, have you seen Jessica Jones, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and all those other shows,” She scoffed at me, walked ahead.

“No, cause they don’t catch my attention, it’s all about that Flash, Supergirl, Gothem, etcetera!” I yelled after her as I ran. We had entered the cafeteria a moment ago, but arguing about Marvel and DC always seemed to make time fly. We had gotten our lunch and we were gonna go sit down by the stage to continue arguing but I accidentally bumped into a kid.

“Oh, sorry about that, wasn’t paying attention. My apologies,” I looked at him, giving him a small apologetic smile. 

“You better watch it McClain,” he hissed at me.

Kilian, kid thinks he’s all that but in reality the only reason he’s even here is because his family paid their way into this school. I gave a sigh as I walked right passed him. He seemed to have beef with anyone who he didn’t care about. Ryan Kinkade was his brother, but they were both polar opposites. While Ryan deserved to be here for his photography, Kilian was only here because he wanted to have that in his college applications.

I walked towards Katie and muttered to her, “Think you can ruin Kilian for the entire school. He deserves to burn in all honesty.” 

She gave me laugh and nodded, “Do your job properly and I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Fine, we all know I'm gonna do what I can do.” I smirked at her as she gave me a glare.

“Fuck this up, and you're gonna be the name who's at fault for all this mess.” Katie looked pissed as I said what I said.

“Yo Pidge, fucking chill. I'm gonna do my work, I'm not a bitch, I'll do it. Relax, people are gonna stare,” I told her as she took. a deep breath.

“Right well. Let's eat,” she said as she simply started eating, and for the rest of the lunch hour, it was just small talk.

1:00 PM - 3 Hours Left.


End file.
